


Whump Week day 4 - Hair Pulling

by achievement_huntresss



Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [4]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Hair-pulling, Punching, The Boardwalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Another sharp yank causes Noah's eyes to screw shut, tears flowing out of them. He does not scream.He will not scream.
Series: Slenderverse Discord Whump Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871302
Kudos: 6





	Whump Week day 4 - Hair Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> DAY FOUR!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Noah had been walking for hours.

Okay, maybe it wasn't hours. Maybe it had only been minutes, or days. The boardwalk had this weird relationship with time that, frankly, Noah didn't have time to give a shit about. He did have time to worry about that freaky spider thing that fucking _sprinted_ after him twice in the past... hour? Noah could almost hear the taunting cackle of the Observer as he trekked along. Or maybe he was finally snapping. It wouldn't take much after the day's events. He had just been trying to lay down to get a few hours of hopefully (but not likely) restful sleep when the sounds of warped birds chirping and bugs buzzing made his eyes snap open. And now here he was, walking along the boardwalk in his pajamas. Thankfully he hadn't run into anyone (anything, however, he had run into. He shuddered slightly at the memory of the spider thing) so he figured he'd play along into whoever or whatever's plan until they got bored and sent him home. 

Noah stopped, peering into the distance. It wasn't the spider thing again, no it looked like a human. The human shape was just standing maybe a hundred feet in front of him motionless. Noah watched it, blood turning to ice. Was that-?

Fast as thought, the figure in the distance started sprinting towards Noah, laughter filling the air. Oh no.

"Fuck-" Noah turns and begins to run, bare feet gathering splinters as he attempts to flee the Observer. He hisses but keeps running, attempting to at least put some distance between himself and the laughing... thing that used to be his friend. He's grateful, at least, that Milo's journal thankfully stayed back at the house when he'd been brought here. He really didn't need Milo's commentary right now.

The laughter grew louder and Noah sped up, now in a flat out sprint to get away from the Observer. Hope foolishly bloomed in his chest as the laughter died away and Noah began to think maybe he escaped.

"FUCK-" A leg or a branch or _something_ suddenly trips up his feet and Noah goes sprawling along the boardwalk. Before he can get his bearings and stand up, a hand slides along the back of his head and _pulls_ at his long hair. _Hard._

"Ow- Fuck- Let go-" Another sharp pull forces him up onto his knees.

Warped laughter reaches his ears and whatever hope that had been left in him quickly died.

"What do you _WANT_?"

Instead of a verbal answer, the hand in his hair lets go and Noah gets his ears boxed. He cries out, unable to stop himself, and falls forward onto his hands. The hand returns to his hair and yanks him back into a kneeling position. Noah groans, eyes watering. His ears are ringing and he can feel the hair being _pulled out_ of his scalp by the Observer.

" **You really need a haircut, man.** "

Noah shivers at the warped voice. He reaches behind him to pry the fingers pulling his hair loose, but the hand currently not in his hair thwarts that quickly. 

" **Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you, dude. Long hair can be dangerous.** "

"I'm not scared of you or your shitty threats."

" **They aren't threats, Noah. Just...** " The thing that used to be Kevin laughed. " _ **Observations.**_ "

Noah groans, then lets out a pitiful yelp when the Observer pulls again. "Stop-"

" **We want the journal, Noah. That's it**."

"I don't have it with me, asshole-"

" **Clearly.** " Another sharp pull, more hair ripped out. " **This is just a taste of what you'll get if you keep refusing to give it to us."**

A punch to the side of his head sends stars through his vision and a ringing through his ear. Noah tries to blink the stars out, but can't quite seem to make his eyes focus. 

"I- I'm not telling you anything. You'll never get it."

The Observer makes a sound that almost sounds like a cat's purr, only 200 times more fucked up. " **Oh Noah. I don't want you to talk. I want you to _scream._ "**

Another sharp yank causes Noah's eyes to screw shut, tears flowing out of them. He does not scream.

He will not scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Noah Maxwell baby I'm so sorry
> 
> See you all tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
